


Shimada-The Clan Of Dragons

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I'm writing a Hanzo part of this AU as well, Other, Relationship might change. Don't know If I want this to be a shippy AU or not, Shimada the Clans Of Dragons AU, This is also in 2 parts!, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: The ancient clan of the Shimada, a long line of traditional and distinct figures have been hiding a secret. A secret that was whispered about in your hometown, something you never thought about as a young child. Something that changes when you meet the Shimada brothers. People you can see yourself growing close to and caring about.There are 2 parts to this and I am treating Genji's part and Hanzo's parts as separate stories, It'll be obvious which chapter belongs to who.





	1. Meeting the brothers (Genji)

You let out a laugh, your small feet pounding on the ground, your mother’s playful yells fading behind you as you darted under low hanging branches. You lived near an old forest, you’d walked through it with your parents when the Shimada clan that lived in a grand estate on the other side hosted parties for the town. Often on the sons’s birthdays since the two boys were friends with most of the kids.

Lady Shimada was a sweet woman but you had seen her rip a man in half with her words and reduce him to a whimpering puppy. You and a few of the other kids had all given her looks of awe when she’d turned around to see you all there and you had all gotten sweets to stay quiet.

You all still had.

You glanced behind you, giggling still as you knew your mother would be able to find you. She wasn’t a skilled tracker for nothing-when you were older, you figured out that meant assassin but you and your mother were close so you’d just looked at her with another ‘my mum’s so cool’ look that you did so well-

You stumbled into a large clearing and let out a gasp, blooming all around was various sorts of flowers. You were amazed and didn’t even pause to ask why you hadn’t stumbled upon this place before you were running over and smelling all of them.

Figuring out which ones you could maybe pick to bring back to your mother…the thought fled from your mind as a low…not very threatening growl was heard from behind you.

You turned and your eyes went wide

There floating above the ground was a dragon, they looked your age if human and dragons aged the same, they had these bright brown eyes and they were very clearly trying to be threatening. You simply let out a pretend-scared gasp and cowered, hiding your smile when you saw the dragon grin.

They looked a little scary when they did that.

But you didn’t think they were going to hurt you. Dragons were a rare thing to see and they hadn’t attacked you.

The two of you looked at each other, both looking curious before you reached out a hand. Letting out a giggle as the dragon’s eyes crossed as they tried to keep your hand in their line of sight, you just gave their snout a gentle pat and giggled watching them melt.

“You don’t get pats much then mister or misses dragon?” you asked and the dragon shook its head

“No” it replied simply and you grinned

“Well we have to change that!” you said, trying to look as serious as you could while coaxing the dragon over to the middle of the clearing.

While you were petting and patting the dragon, you learned that it was simply Genji in his dragon form. There had been rumours that the Shimadas weren’t human but as a child, you didn’t care much, Genji and you had never played together but him and his brother Hanzo had snuck out sweets for you and your friends a few times

Eventually Genji-still in his dragon form- guided you back to your town and you hugged him and promised to see him the next day.

And you did.

The two of you kept a month-long friendship, Genji mostly coming with his mother in his human form but you both got close. Sitting and chatting before playing chase and hide and seek and tag. It was fun.

Then Genji got busy so he stopped coming, you still got to see him at parties but it wasn’t the same.

It seemed a pattern with the two of you, you’d get close for a few months then years would pass with you two hardly speaking then you’d become friends again almost as if you hadn’t spent any time away from each other.

You didn’t know that he’d died. You’d moved country when your schooling pointed you in that direction, you found out in a text your mother sent you.

You spent a long time crying over your friend.

Years and Years passed and you got accepted into Overwatch, you were a writer mainly but you had gotten very good at reporting so you wrote reports. Some true, others not so much but you were well paid and you did a lot of good. You were walking towards your office when a familiar voice echoed down the hall.

You hadn’t even thought. You’d just raced down the hall, rounding the corner and before you knew it. His name was being shouted down the hall

“GENJI!”

He broke off his conversation and turned…just in time to catch you as you threw yourself at him. It took less than a moment for him to recognize you and the two of you held each other in a tight embrace.

“My dragon, by the heavens Genji you’re alive! You’re okay!” You said, relief obvious in your voice and he just continued the hug

“I am. It must be fate that we should meet again after all this time” He said, while his mask was on his face you could already imagine the smile on his face

“It must be” You agreed, a bright smile on your face and he offered you an arm. Parting the hug to do so. You took it. Genji apologised to the person he was talking with before quickly leading you down the hall. Talking as you both walked. You both had a lot to catch up on.


	2. Meeting the brothers (Hanzo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing as Genji's previous chapter, this is where it all starts.  
> You end up learning more about dragons than you realized you ever wanted to know, you'd never really been a huge dragon person after all. . .right?

You had to be dreaming.

There was no way what you were seeing was real.

But 

You could feel the warm air from its snout, see the shifting on the blue scales on its body as it shifted in mid-air still hovering above the large gold pile. You had been hiking and the tell tale sign a storm was coming had popped up so you’d hurried into the first cave you saw.

Apparently, it happened to be a Dragon’s nest.

This dragon looked…as surprised as you felt. You couldn’t blame them. Not a lot of people went climbing much anymore. A lot of people just hired hover cars to get them to the top then they would be dropped at the closest resort.

That wasn’t what you wanted. You wanted the true experience

Apparently, that experience came with dragons?

“Um…hello?” you said hesitantly. You’d thought dragons had died off a long time ago and uh well, you weren’t sure how to greet them. You’d never been a big dragon fan as a child

“Hello” The dragon said back, you couldn’t help but tilt your head. Male…Male? and they-he?-sounded almost Japanese?

“Are you…what sort of dragon are you?” you asked and you inwardly flinched as the dragon somehow raised an eyebrow at you

“You do not know of dragons” He said, it was phrased like a question but it sounded more like a statement

“I didn’t share my agemates love for dragons, I don’t know anything…i know there are different types but that’s where my knowledge ends” You said and he let out an almost…amused huff before he landed, moving over to where he had a fire going and he gestured you to sit with his tail.

You hurried to comply.

“I cannot simply let you leave uneducated about my kind so I will tell you what you should know” He said before settling down at getting comfortable. You followed suit before he started talking.

You learned there was, in fact, different types of dragons, some were elemental, some simply depended on where you were when you met them. You shyly asked if western dragons were still around and the dragon had huffed at you

“Unfortunately yes” was all he’d said on the matter before he’d continued talking. It was half-way through the night, hours after he’d began talking when he finally stopped. Your head was stuffed full of dragon facts. You thought you might burst.

“That was…interesting and very educating” you said after a moment, it had been. It seemed meeting a dragon had gotten you at least a little interested in them. You flicked yourself remembering you hadn’t introduced yourself and you quickly did so. The dragon lowered his head in a nod of acknowledgment and you patiently waited for him to give his own name…before promptly getting distracted wondering if dragons even had human names.

You got your answer very quickly

“I am Hanzo” He said and you looked at him, nodding

“Well…it was nice to meet you Hanzo” you said before you looked back towards the cave entrance, you were so far into the mountain and far from the cave’s mouth that you couldn’t feel the cold with the fire going but the storm was still going strong outside. You let out a quiet sigh and gave Hanzo an apologetic look “And it seemed I am going to be borrowing your company for a while longer”

“Yes…wait here” he said, it almost seeming like an order as he flew up and promptly disappeared behind his hoard of treasure. Coming back a few minutes later with a large fur coat in his claws…somehow “For you. To keep warm when the fire goes out”

You took it with a quiet mumble of thanks and you laid down, getting comfortable. Whoever the coat had been for they were twice your size so it wasn’t hard to curl up and get comfortable.

There was a quiet silence as Hanzo settled down and you could have sworn he was sleeping…except he had his eyes wide open. Staring at you.

You eventually had to shift so he was staring at your back instead of your front and you managed to slip into a slightly fitful sleep.

You woke up the next morning with a blue dragon wrapped around you…or at least his tail was

“You were cold” Hanzo said as you opened your eyes. Seemed you’d shifted in your sleep so you’d been facing where the fire had been burning. He unwrapped his tail from around you and it got colder almost immediately.

“Well thank you for keeping me warm” you said rubbing the back of your neck before you sniffed the air…you noticed that there was meat cooking over the fire “Meat?”

“I have already eaten. That is yours” he said nodding his head towards the meat “It’s ready”

You got up and wandered over, it was like eating a chicken leg…except the meat tasted different. Not bad. Just different. You didn’t ask what it had been and Hanzo didn’t tell.

You spent the time you were eating silence, you both shared a look when you were done and he nodded for you to put the stick into the fire which you did

“Stay safe out there” was all he said to you before he got up and disappeared behind his hoard. You figured that was a dismissal if you’ve ever seen one so you quickly packed up your things and left.

You thought that would have been the last time you saw him

But it wasn’t. You spotted a man with eyes just like his, talking to a white and green cyborg when you were recruited when Overwatch was recalled.

Your eyes connected with his own and a flash of recognition went through them. This was going to be an interesting year.  


	3. Friendly protection goes too far (Genji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are very protective of your dragon friend, even with his own brother. The Very brother you know that killed him. It's a strained relationship.
> 
> Also known as. Genji is equally protective of his brother and is still very smug about getting you to apologise.

It took you less than a week to get settled in with Genji’s help, it was strange seeing him shift now that he was well a cyborg but you had to admit. His Dragon form looked badass…he had also taken using you as a heater and stealing your lap in his dragon form knowing you couldn’t say no. It did give you an excuse to pass stuff off you didn’t want to do.

You couldn’t do anything with a dragon on your lap now, could you?

You absentmindedly scratched behind Genji’s ear, a happy purr coming from your dragon-friend’s mouth and you barely pushed down a grin. You still remembered all the happy spots, behind the ears, under the chin and if you combined under the chin and behind the ears then you’d have one very happy Genji dragon. You had tried it quite a few times and it always worked.

Always.

Genji raised his head regrettably when his phone beeped with a new text but you grabbed it before he could peek, ignoring the pout he sent you. You unlocked his phone-his password was his birthday-and checked the text. Your vision going red as you read the text.

Genji felt you tense and shifted forms, slipping his mask on as he grabbed his phone.

“It’s alright, he does not deserve any anger. He is trying to do better” he said after reading the text and you glanced at him, still fuming

“Genji! He killed you! How could you say that?!” you hissed out, clearly more upset about Hanzo killing Genji than Genji was

“He was on the wrong path, he is on better one now. Please let it be” He said, his tone soft but forceful and you let out an annoyed huff

“Fine fine” You muttered before getting up and leaving the room, walking towards your room. You changed direction last second and started walking to the gym, you needed to hit the shit out of a punching bag.

The very thought of Hanzo hurting his brother-your friend-made your blood boil. You were so angry at the eldest Shimada, Genji was his family, family was meant to be protected!

You started taking slow, deep breaths as you walked. You soon got to the gym and unlocked your locker, grabbing your stuff and getting changed in one of the stalls.

You started with your normal routine, just to have something else to focus on. Just to calm down. It didn’t quite work so after 10 minutes you gave up and just started punching the hell out of the punching bag.

They were built to withstand Solider 76′s super strength so you didn’t bother holding back.

After an hour of punching and a few small breaks you had a shower, got changed back into your normal clothes and actually started walking to your room.

You didn’t get very far before you heard two familiar voices and you clenched your fists around the towels and gym clothes you were carrying as Genji and Hanzo came into view.

It took most of your will power to walk towards them without just rushing over and punching Hanzo. You were going to walk past them and go to your room, you were going to walk past them, you were going to wa-oh fuck it.

You dropped the towels and clothes as soon as Hanzo and Genji got close enough and while Genji had been expecting it, he wasn’t fast enough as your fist slammed into Hanzo’s jaw.

Luckily Reinhardt was in the hallway and quickly dragged you back so you didn’t launch a full on attack on the elder Shimada

“You deserve that and more for killing your brother! You bastard!” You shouted at him in Japanese, your native speech. “I swear if you try to hurt him again, I’ll kill you!”

“And I would deserve it” Hanzo said, replying in Japanese, cradling his jaw. His tone clearly upset and you could hear the regret. It calmed your anger a little bit…a little bit.

“You would so don’t make me” you told him, Genji frowning at you both before he picked up the clothes and towel you dropped

“Reinhardt could you please get my brother to Angela?” Genji said, his voice calm. Reinhardt gave you a stern look before letting you go slowly. He seemed satisfied when you didn’t launch another hit at Hanzo and you and Genji watched the two of them walk towards the med-bay before Genji grabbed your arm and gently dragged you to your room.

You didn’t put up much of a fight.

You took your clothes and the towels off him after unlocking your door and you threw them into your hamper to wash later before you went and sat on your bed.

Silence filled the room for a moment before Genji’s body released some steam, you assumed that was his version of expelling the anger.

“Hanzo is my brother, he is regretting what he did. He is better now than he was after you left” Genji started, trying to keep his voice soft. You could tell he was trying very hard not to yell at you “He was on the wrong path, he is trying but he cannot have you reaffirming his bad habits. It will not end well. Do not make me choose between you, my friend and my brother”

“We both know how that will end up” You said quietly, looking up at him.

You both knew he would pick his brother. Every time.

“Alright, I won’t but if he tries to harm you again…” you let yourself trail off, figuring the rest was clear.

Genji let out a quiet sigh but didn’t say anything more, he just went and sat beside you. The two of you quiet for a moment, you knew what he wanted you to do and you would go and do it…you just wanted to make him wait a little bit.

You ended up waiting 5 minutes before you stood up and started walking to the infirmary

“If I look at you Genji and I see that infernal smirk on your face, I will smack it off” you said to the following Genji, an old insult that you’d never actually follow through with. You were sure the smirk was on his face, his ‘I’ve won’ smirk.

You managed to get to the infirmary just as Hanzo was walking out, an ice pack held to his jaw. He stopped seeing the two of you approach. You stopped before him and bowed, raising after a moment

“I am sorry Hanzo, I said things I shouldn’t have. You already knew what you did was messed up and wrong I had no right to throw it in your face like I did. I’m sorry” You apologized 

“Nothing you said wasn’t true” Hanzo said quietly and you nodded

“I know but it was cruel of me to use it against you like that, I’m sorry” you said and Hanzo nodded seeming to accept your apology. Thankfully.

“Now brother, friend. Shall we go and get something to eat?” Genji suggested and both you and Hanzo shared a familiar ‘oh brother’ sort of look before following Genji to the mess hall. You had a very bad feeling that this was going to end in a food fight


End file.
